La mejor fiesta de mi vida
by Laubellacullen94
Summary: ella cree que èl la odia pero no es asi, en la fiesta de disfrases a la cuela va, conocera al vampiro de antifaz que le confiesa que la ama... y si es la misma persona?/ M... E&B dedicado a Florencia Garnier.


**Esta historia va a dedicada a mi amiga del alma Florencia Garnier y a mis amigas que lean este One-shot.**

**La mejor fiesta de mi vida.**

.

.

.

Hoy especialmente no era mi día de suerte, un día nublado, el sol no brillaba como siempre quise en este horrible pueblo pues desde que vivo en esta ciudad hace poco mas de 3 meses, el sol jamás ha salido, logrando o que sea, todas las mañana despertarme con todo su esplendor, dándome ánimos para afrontar cada día sabiendo que era la nueva del pueblo, el nuevo juguete de forks.

Mi madre había muerto en un accidente con Phil cuando volvían a casa por una autopista después de dejarme en casa por una semana porque tenía que hacer un viaje por el trabajo de mi "querido nuevo padre" así que me he mudado aquí con mi padre, Charlie. Nos llevamos bastante bien, supe de donde había sacado tanta soledad, tanto placer por leer libros, bueno casi todo.

Conocí a una súper chica que es una excelente pero a la hora de sus locuras mejor no acercarse a ella. Era muy inteligente, simplemente la considero como la hermana que siempre he querido tener, me ha ayudado mucho a adaptarme en el instituto pero sobre todo ha conseguido que tenga en ella la confianza que jamás pude tener con alguien, ni siquiera con mi madre.

-bella, amiga…- grito Alice desde la puerta de salida del instituto- mi familia a llegado hoy a casa y quiero que los conozcas-

-como que llegaron hoy? Tus papas no viven contigo?- pregunte un poco extrañada en el momento en que estaba frente mío.

-claro que si…es que salieron de viaje para ir en busca de mis hermanos.-

-ha… me habías contado algo de que ellos estaban de vacaciones-

-si. Así que vendrás verdad?- pregunto poniendo un puchero cuando vio mi vacilación en mis ojos.

- no lo se Alice, que van a opinar de mi?-pregunte dando escusas.

- mis padres te han visto y además yo hablo de maravilla de ti, en cuanto mis hermanos les caerás bien, y créeme pasara algo que llegara a ser el día mas feliz de tu vida.- comento sonriendo.

- este bien- acepte.

Comenzó a dar saltitos sonriendo por salir victoriosa. La verdad es que no se podía discutir con ella puesto a que siempre salía ganando. Nos dirigimos hacia su auto que era un mini Cooper para tomar rumbo hacia mi casa para dejarme allí ya que por motivos obvios Charlie no me ha comprado un auto "ya que no tenia dinero aun AUN para un auto lujoso" como el que yo quería así que para todo ese tiempo Alice me llevaría a mi casa.

-ya hemos llegado… pregúntale a Charlie-

-si Alice.- le conteste colocando mi mano en la puerta del auto para saltar hacia afuera con mi bolso de escuela- adiós- la salude.

-Adiós bella-

La noche llego muy pronto para cuando me acorde de preguntarle a Charlie sobre la cena que daría Alice pero la mala suerte seguía conmigo ya que después de meterme en la cama para dormir en los brazos de Morfeo llego mi papa preguntando por que todavía no le había dicho sobre la fiesta. Claro que después de eso me dijo que si, ya que los Cullen's eran de la alta sociedad en este pueblo y por supuesto que el quiero que me relacione con algunos de ellos.

No sabia muy bien que ponerme para la cena, así que cuando llego el día solo me maquille, solo lo mínimo no quería convertirme en una de esas muñecas inflables llenas de maquillaje y un vestido el cual Alice había venido en la tarde con una caja que la contenía. Me puse mis zapatos con taco bajo y estaba lista para ir.

Ir a su casa era tan extraño, tenía el pensamiento de que algo iría mal. Me encontré en la puerta de su casa sin saber como en realidad había llegado.

-adiós bella, disfruta la cena- saludo Charlie y en ese momento recordé como había llegado.

Respire profundo antes de tocar la puerta, pues no sabía con que me encontraría, no sabia que hacer exactamente, sabia que solamente tendría que tomar mi tenedor o lo que fuese que utilizaría para agarrar la comida y metérmela en la boca para después tragarla pero sentía un sentimiento en mí que no había sentido jamás en mi vida.

Una parte de mi quería entrar allí, conocer a lo nuevo que enfrentaría en esta vida y saber como tratarla para futuras cosas, pero la otra parte me lo impedía, ese sentimiento es como si mandara mensajes a mi cerebro para que lo obedezca.

-¡bella!- grito Alice en cuanto abrió la puerta. Aun no me acostumbraba a su grito cuando me veía por lo que me asuste y si un respingo- lo siento, es que escuche cuando tu padre saludaba y como no había oído tocar la puerta pensé que te había sucedido algo.- dijo apenada.

-no te preocupes, igual últimamente estoy muy distraída.-

-esta bien, vamos pasa que todos te están esperando.-

En el momento en que cruce aquella puerta mi sentimiento se hizo más fuerte que antes.

La casa era enorme, era una mansión llena de lujos, era muy grande en verdad pero lo que mas me llamo la intención fue una persona que se encontraba a un costado mirándome fijamente con su rostro lleno de enojo. No sabía si era por mi presencia pero me sentí muy diminuta.

Sin duda el era muy alto, muy hermoso a decir verdad, sus labios eran finos de color rojo carmesí unos ojos que me invitaban a perderme en ellos y su cabello en de color broce en las puntas, jamás había visto uno así, todo en el era hermoso sin duda el sentimiento que había en mi se esfumo.

-bella, son mis padres, que ya los conoces.-

-hola bella, gusto en verte de nuevo- me saludo Esme envolviéndome en un abrazo.

-ella es Rosalie, su novio Emmett, Jasper mi novio y por ultimo mi hermano Edward.-

-mucho gusto-

- el gusto es nuestro bella, Alice no ha parado de hablar de ti.- hablo Jasper provocando que me sonrojase de la vergüenza.

- apenas eres un niña, serás mi nueva hermanita si bella?-

- si, como tú quieras-

- de acuerdo ahora venga un abrazo- no me había dado cuenta de cual tan grande era Emmett hasta que comenzó a acercarse a mi dándome un abrazo dejándome sin la respiración.

-ya emm, déjala que se esta asfixiando. Yo soy Rosalie pero llámame Rose.-

-hola- solo contesto Edward con vos grave como si estuviera muy enfadado. Me dolió y no se porque, pero me dolió cuando me trato con tanto enojo en su vos.

-hola Edward- le conteste olvidando como me había saludado.- muchas gracias a todos por invitarme a cenar.-

- no hay porque Bella, eres de la familia ahora.-

-bueno ahora todos a la sala que vamos a comer-

Sin mas ni menos nos dirigimos hacia la gran sala en donde se encontraba un gran mesa de madera como 8 sillas por desgracia me había tocado sentarme con Edward en frente de mi.

La cena paso rápidamente entre anécdotas de toda la familia yo en cambio no pude contar mucho de mi familia, pues no éramos muy unidos así que cuando Esme me pregunto por mi madre hubo un incomodo silencio el cual Alice respondió por mi ya que automáticamente se formo un nudo en mi garganta que me impidió hablar de ello. En todo momento pude sentir la mirada de odio que Edward me daba hasta que al fin había llegado la hora de irme a mi casa y me padre llego en cuanto yo lo llame a que viniera a recogerme.

-Bella espera, me llamo Alice en cuanto hube saludado a todos contando a Edward en la mejilla. En ese momento sentí como una descarga eléctrica que me atravesó por todo el cuerpo y al parecer a Edward también por que nos separemos inmediatamente mirándonos a los ojos sin poder evitarlo. No sabia exactamente lo que paso pero fue como si nos hemos sellado con un beso en la mejilla para siempre.- daremos un fiesta de disfraces por Halloween así que aquí esta tu invitación. Feliz fin de semana largo- me saludo después de entregarme la tarjeta.

Me subí al coche de mi padre como pude pues me encontraba muy confundida después del saludo de Edward y fuimos rumbo hasta casa no sin antes por parte de Charlie pregunta de cómo había estado la cena con los Cullen's

Tampoco me había dado cuenta de que Alice me entrego la tarjeta de la fiesta hasta que me recosté en mi cama cansada y recordando a ese hombre que despertó en mi un gran interés.

La tarjeta era muy costosa por lo que se veía pero muy simple, por fuera era negro con una mascara de adorno con plumas que decía:

_te invitamos a nuestra fiesta que se celebrara en día _

_31 de octubre festejando la noche de Holloweem_

_Trae un lindo disfraz para la noche._

_Nos vemos en la fiesta._

_Saludos Los Cullen's_

_Alice._

Cuando termine de leer la invitación fui hacia el baño para poder darme un duchar caliente, sacarme el maquillaje e ir directo a la cama. Sabia que es lo que me pondría para esa noche, pero mis sueños se vieron invadidos por un hombre de cabellos dorados y rostro perfecto que no me dejaron dormir por toda esa noche.

Por lo menos sabia que no tendría que ir a clases con ojeras puesto que seria un fin de semana largo.

.

.

Como lo hace?- me pregunte mientras me miraba por el espejo para arreglarme esta noche.

Me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas en estos 3 días.

Me haces sentir flexible, me haces sentir millones de cosas diferentes, me haces una chica loca. No puedo evitarlo, me siento diferente en todo, veo todo diferente y pues yo se como se llama ese sentimiento.

Yo lo vi, era el y todo esto me paso aquel día en que lo conocí lo vi en mi ilusión de estar junto a el, el gran problema cual es -le caigo mal- me respondí automáticamente en vos alta. Solo faltaba un par de minutos para que saliese a esa fiesta. Mi traje de esta noche era muy simple. Me vestí de cleopatra. Planche mi cabello dejándolo lacio y haciéndome algunas trenzas pequeñas para hacerme el peinado como el de ella, me coloque algunos collares que compre en port angels, mis zapatos, ropa interior de encaje, me maquille y por ultimo el vestido.

Estaba lista para ir pero me faltaba algo. Mi mascara.

En la fiesta-

-bella, al fin llegas te estábamos esperando- dijo Alice.- me encanto tu disfraz, no te hubiera reconocido si no me lo hubieras dicho-

-gracias, tu también estas hermosa.-

-ven unámonos a la fiesta-

Comenzamos a mezclarnos entre todos los invitados que estaban allí, todos tenían diferentes disfraces, como la zorra de Lauren que vestía de una diabla y estaban conversando con un muy animado vampiro, que me pareció muy familiar, lo hubiera reconocido si no estaría llevando antifaz y su traje que esconde toda su apariencia, de lo único que me percate fue que era muy alto.

Después de bailas con el soso de Mick Newton me deje descansar en la barra y tomar alguna bebida antes de salir a bailar mas pues como no encontraba por ningún lado a Alice o Emmett no me quedo otra que ir por mi misma y como nadie me reconocería bailaría con los chicos que mas me odiaban por se un celebrito.

-quieres bailar conmigo?- una vos extrañamente familiar me hizo sobresaltar provocando que casi me ahogara con el trago que estaba tomando.- lo siento- se disculpo.

-no te preocupes- dije dándome vuelta para enfrentarlo, pero me asombre ya que era el vampiro- cl…claro si.- respondí aceptando su invitación.

En el momento en que tome su mano para salir a la pista de baile una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo como lo había hecho cuando toque a Edward Cullen. Pero el no podría serlo, el me odiaba.

Me estrecho contra su cuerpo cuando la canción cambio a un mas tranquila haciendo que todo mi cuerpo racionase.

-En que piensas bella?-pregunto con aquella vos grave.

-en la vida.-

- tengo que confesarte algo bella-

-como sabes mi nombre?-pregunte cuando me di cuenta de ello.

-ya te conocía.- respondió con indiferencia.

- que quieres confesarme?- pregunte al momento que recordé que me diría algo.

-desde que te vi, me enamore de ti bella. Jamás he conocido a nadie que me haya hecho sentir algo así. Te amo bella-

En el momento en que dijo aquellas palabras algo en mi corazón raciono.

No sabia que pensar en ese momento, me comencé a asustar, comencé a darme cuenta de que ya no estábamos en la pista de baile junto a todos los invitados, estábamos en un sitio alejado de los demás, era algo cerrado dejando el cielo descubierto y rodeado por un muralla de flores de distintos colores, no lo conocía, no sabia nada de el, hubiera querido conocerlo pero mi corazón tenia dueño y se lo debía decir para no causar malos entendidos y salir de allí.

-Lo siento, pero mi corazón tiene otro dueño- dicho esto comencé a alejarme de el lentamente. Vi como en sus ojos se volvían negros de la furia para luego pasar a la tristeza.

-Puedo saber el nombre de la persona que tiene tu corazón?- pregunto dejándome en asombro.

-No tiene importancia, el jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, el me odia.-

-Como alguien puede odiarte? Eres bella, hermosa, inteligente, eres simplemente perfecta.-

-lo siento pero el amor que siento por el, jamás cambiara por mas que el no me corresponda. Yo no te convengo.-

-dime su nombre.- demando, no sabia si decírselo o no, quien sabe que es lo que haría, si algo le pasaría a Edward por mi culpa pesaría en mi conciencia toda mi vida y sobre todo lo odiaría a el.

-Edward- respondí automáticamente sin pensarlo. En sus ojos resplandeció como una luz que paso fugazmente por sus ojos borrando su furia dejando aquella luz, me di cuenta de que conocía esos ojos, sus hermosos y divinos ojos que me hipnotizaban a cada momento que los veía, lo reconocería en donde quiera que valla en el mundo, sabia quien era.- Edward Cullen- dije su nombre acercándome a el para saber en realidad era el.

Me acerque a el haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se acercaron quedando como pegados extendiendo mis manos hacia su antifaz para quitárselos y saber que en realidad no había sido un producto de mi imaginación, que era todo verdad. Comencé a retirárselo lentamente dejando que las llenas de mis dedos rozaran su piel. Mi corazón palpitaba cada ves mas rápido provocando que mi respiración se agitase y para cuando termine de quitárselos mi corazón como de repente dejo de latir dejándome escuchar que su respiración también era igual como la mía.

-yo no te odio mi bella.- dijo cuando de mis manos cayeron su antifaz y el quitándome la mía.- te amo-

-eres tú- solo pude decir antes de que Edward tomase entre sus manos mi rostro besándome.

Capturo sus labios con los míos, su boca jugueteaba y presionaba hasta que separo mis labios, introduciendo su lengua, un mar de sensaciones estallo en mi interior, tome su pelo entre mis manos para acercarme más y profundizar el beso.  
Había soñado tanto con este momento que por un instante dude que fuera real, su cuerpo junto al mío, sus labios pegados a los míos de esa manera sin saber donde comenzaba y terminaba un beso. Sentí como sus manos comenzaban a explorar mi cuerpo, comencé a besarlo apasionadamente, lleve mis manos a su nuca, mientras el continuo con su inacabada exploración de mi cuerpo, lo hacia de una forma tan peculiar, intima y excitante que no pude evitar que un leve gemido escapara de mis labios. Aquello al parecer termino por encenderlo.

Nuestros labios se negaban a separarse y solo lo hacían cuando el oxigeno parecía acabarse. Desate su capa y lentamente comencé a desabrochar su camisa, hasta que mi mano descanso cerca de su pecho, su corazón latía tan salvajemente como el mío note que su mano también estaba en mi pecho, con un rápido movimiento se quito su camisa y me ayudo a quitarme mi vestido, por unos instantes sostuvimos nuestras miradas y lo que vi en sus ojos me lleno de satisfacción.  
Con un hábil movimiento me despojo de mi sostén de color igual al de mi piel para que no desentonara como mi disfraz. 

_-____Eres hermosa-musito_

Me tomo entre sus brazos me dejo sobre el recostándonos sobre el suelo , note como bajaba mis bragas, aquellos besos llenaban mi interior, cuando pensé que la sensación no podría ser mejor, no pude evitar gemir de placer al alcanzar el éxtasis, me sentía envuelta en llamas  
Los ojos de Edward estaban negros por la pasión, lo vi levantarse y quitarse el resto de su ropa, su mirada jamás abandono la mía, no pude evitar mirar aquel cuerpo de dios griego, con aquel pecho perfecto, demasiado perfecto para ser real, pero lo que mas me maravillo fue ver que estaba listo para mí, no pude evitar pasar mi lengua por mis labios de manera seductora, al parecer eso lo provoco por que lo que me beso nuevamente. 

-Dios...Como te deseo- susurro cerca de mi oído mordiendo mi lóbulo. 

Inclino su cabeza hacia mí y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, sentí como su boca bajaba lentamente por mi cuello, dejándome una fila de besos de fuego que solo me encendían más.  
En este momento sentí mi cuerpo tensarse...lo necesitaba tanto que dolía. 

-Edward...-solté un gemido - Ya no puedo...por favor- 

-Tus deseos son ordenes - Lo dijo al tiempo que me penetraba muy despacio, hasta llenarme por completo. 

Sin separar nuestros cuerpos Edward rodó para tenderse de espaldas de modo que yo quedara a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, agarro mis caderas para guiarme. Mis pechos se balanceaban frente a su rostro, los tocaba con una mano, mientras con la otra me mantenía aferrada para marcar este nuevo ritmo haciendo renacer el deseo.  
Nuevamente llegue al éxtasis, pero esta vez no estaba sola, sentí como un gruñido se escapaba del pecho de Edward. Permanecimos unidos durante unos minutos, acerco sus labios a los míos y nos fundimos en un beso. 

- ... Te amo Bella, mi bella... - 

- Estoy segura que no tanto como yo - reí, esta noche fue tan especial tan significativa esta noche hice el amor... con el hombre que mas amo en este mundo. Y ya nada ni nadie me separaría de el. Por que el ahora sabia que me amaba tanto o quizás mas de lo que yo a el y sin duda alguna esta ha sido _la mejor fiesta de mi vida._

.

.

. _**Fin…**_

**Bueno chicas como sabrán a las que le he dicho he escrito un nuevo One-shot que en realidad este seria para halloween pero bueno quise dárselos primero y para cuando llegue el día de Halloween subirlo de nuevo.**

**Espero con muchas ansias si es gusto este one-shot y opinen por favor si?**

**Muchos besoos y cuídense…**

**.**

**Laubellacullen**


End file.
